I Can Fix It
by keep-me-posted
Summary: When it came to visiting Calhoun, Felix's hammer sure came in handy sometimes. WIR OneShot.


**OBVIOUS SPOILERS! You've been warned!  
**

**A/N**: Okay, so here's just a little short story I came up with while thinking about the magic that is Felix's hammer. And then I thought about how Felix's hammer is just another reason why him and Calhoun are prefect for each other, because he can easily fix any bumps or bruises that come along with having a girlfriend as rough around the edges as she is.

Gets kinda fluffy near the middle, but it still works for them. In case you don't notice, they're still in the barely first name basis of their relationship here, so it's obvious this takes place before they're married. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any of its characters.

* * *

The arcade had just closed, and after a long day of gaming, Fix-it Felix Jr. decided to drop by Hero's Duty to see his girlfriend, Seargent Calhoun.

Upon entering her game, he was accidentally knocked sideways by several cadets making their way to Tapper's to blow off some steam, leaving Calhoun alone in the entryway. He watched her for a moment, her back turned, as she pushed back her bangs and messed with her gun, probably getting it ready for her next mission.

Smiling, Felix walked forward and cleared his throat. "Ma'am?"

Calhoun quickly turned around, smacking Felix right in the face with the barrel of her cocked gun. After a quick glance ahead at nothing, she suddenly heard a wail below her and looked down. "Fix-it!" She exclaimed, kneeling down to his level. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She noticed his face was already beginning to bruise.

"I-I'm fine," He managed a smile. The pain seemed to automatically numb as soon as he saw her looking back at him. "I just wanted to see you."

"I thought we agreed we'd always meet at your place," She said. "It's dangerous here."

"I'm fine," He said again.

Calhoun couldn't help but smile. "Your face tells otherwise."

"What?" He asked, pressing a gloved hand to his face. He cringed when he touched the bruise. "Oh, n-not a problem! I can fix it!" He pulled out his golden hammer and tapped it against his face, automatically healing it. "See? All better."

"Darn," Calhoun fake pouted. "I was rather hoping I might try to _heal_ it."

Felix didn't catch on, slightly cocking his head to the left. The sergeant sighed and rolled her eyes. "With a kiss..?"

"Oh," Felix said. "Oh! Well, in that case, here." He attempted to pick up Calhoun's gun, that she had dropped on the ground in her haste, and handed it back to her. "Hit me again!"

"You're such a nut," Calhoun smiled and shook her head. "I'm starting to remember why I fell for you in the first place."

Felix grinned back, when Calhoun finally broke the distance between them, kissing him squarely on the lips. When she pulled back, she picked him up along with herself and placed him back on the ground in front of her, casually pushing down his cap while doing so.

Felix chuckled, pulling the rim back up to look at her, as she picked up her gun and tossed it into a large black bin beside them.

"So," She said, after a moment. "Did you want to check out my place, or what?"

Felix blinked, a slight shock coursing through him. "I-I'd like that very much, ma'am."

Calhoun smiled again, and jerked her head to the right. "It's this way. I gotta warn you, though, it's not much."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, ma-ahhh!" Felix cried, tripping over a rock and falling forward.

"Fix-it!"

"I-I'm fine," He said, standing up. He pushed the rim of his cap up and chuckled uncomfortably at his obvious clumsiness around her.

"Your elbow," She pointed out, his sleeve slightly ripped to show a rather noticeable scrape across it.

He chuckled again. "I'll take care of it," He said, pulling out his hammer.

"Wait!" Calhoun interrupted him in mid-swing.

He glanced at her, questionably. "Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if..I might try to "fix it" this time?" She asked, through a slight cough.

"Oh." Felix blinked again, lowering his hammer. "Oh! S-sure, okay."

Calhoun smirked and took his hand, raising the worker slightly off the ground as her lips pressed ever so lightly against the fresh cut. Felix felt his insides melt just as he was placed down on solid ground again.

"Well?"

Felix smiled. "All healed." He patted the scrape for added effect, but cringed when the rough material of his glove slid across it.

Calhoun laughed. "Maybe you ought to hammer it, just to be safe."

"No, no, it's fine," He insisted, wincing as he patted it again. "Okay, yeah, maybe." He pulled out his hammer and gently hit his elbow, healing it on contact.

Calhoun shook her head and walked forward again, keeping a good hold on Felix, to prevent anymore accidents from happening. "Honestly, if not for that hammer, I'm sure I'd have killed you by now."

Felix sighed, a smile slowly forming over his small face. "Oh, don't be so sure that you haven't, ma'am."


End file.
